For Everyone's Souls
by imran102
Summary: What happens when you add in a Messiah with 170 Mythological Creatures inside his head into a world filled with those said Mythological Creatures? Why don't you read and find out? Pairings undecided. Rated T...for now.
1. Beginning

**For Everyone's Souls**

"Will you die for me?"

Minato Arisato blinked. "I'm sorry?" he asked the black-haired girl in front of him.

The girl smirked. "Will you die for me?" she asks again, this time laughing.

Minato scanned her words for any sign of joking around. There wasn't any. Instead, where were vanity, amusement and arrogance.

Just as he was about to respond, black-feathered wings appeared from her back with a *flap* and she ascended to the sky.

With a vain smirk, she scanned Minato's face for any sign of shock, confusion or awe.

But much to her own confusion, there weren't any. Instead, there was disappointment.

He sighed, and put on his headphones. Turning his back he walked away from her. His lack of any care in what should be awe-inspiring disturbed the Fallen Angel.

"H-hey!" the fallen angel exclaimed, bewildered. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she asked him.

The boy in question stopped walking and turned to face her. He took a deep breath.

"Look, Yuuma – or whatever your real name is – I've been through a lot of shit. And now, I'm finally free in a new world, free to enjoy a normal life for once. No more creepy hidden hours. No more 200-floor Towers of Demise filled with monsters. And quite certainly, no more omnipotent Night Goddesses aiming to destroy the world. Just...peace and quiet. _Leave me alone_." He finished, the tone of his voice leaving no arguments.

He turned back around and continued walking, leaving the Fallen Angel Raynare with a multitude of emotions running through her head.

She was confused at his words. She was at awe with his _lack_ of awe. And most importantly, she was afraid; of both the human who showed no fear and the consequences she might face if she failed to take him out.

(_No, anything but that!_) she thought, fearing for her life. She already has gone against Azazel's orders of simply observing the boy, she can't turn back now. (_Yes, anything for Azazel-sama..._) she thought, steeling herself.

Forming spears made of light, she quickly threw one at the blue-haired boy.

When the spears got dangerously close to him, he quickly dodged to the left, the most damage done was a graze on his Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Tch, what pain...this was my best uniform." He complained, ignoring the fact he almost got skewered. He turned his gaze to the Fallen Angel. "I see you don't take warnings very well. Fine then. You took this upon yourself." he uttered and took out what seemed to be a gun.

Raynare wanted to laugh out loud in amusement, instead she just smirked. This _human_ thought he could harm _her_ using such weak human weaponry? Her superiors ordered her to keep an eye on him since they thought he had a powerful presence, but it was clear to _her_ that they were wrong. Her fears were unfounded.

But to her surprise, he didn't start shooting at her, instead he pointed the gun to his own head. She was confused, what was suicide going to achieve? Well, it would certainly help her situation.

"Wow, you're going to kill yourself? Guess you can't handle the heat, eh?" she gloated. "Well don't worry, I can assure you, I really enjoyed our date tonight. It was like playing house with a little—"

"_**Persona!"**_

A *bang* from the gun being fired resonated, followed by the sound of glass smashing.

Glass fragments shot out from Minato's head and orbited the blue-haired teen. A mechanical being formed, floating behind Minato.

It has a light green torso, with metal arms covered with white gloves. Its long white legs were slanted at the end, acting like feet. Its neck was covered by a long red scarf. The only part that wasn't mechanical was its head, with dark grey skin and white hair similar to Minato's own. On its back was a white lyre.

"_**Thou art I, and I art thee...From the sea of thy soul, I come...I am Orpheus, Master of Strings." **_The mechanical being uttered.

Minato glared at his former date. "Be grateful. I'm going easy on you."

Before Raynare could retort, Orpheus rushed towards her and bashed his lyre at her, slamming her to the ground.

"_Going easy_, you say?" she gritted her teeth. "Don't make me laugh!" she exclaimed as she took to the skies once more. "A mere _human_ like you...doesn't have the right to even _spea_k to me!" she yelled out furiously.

Minato rolled his eyes. "We just _did _though. Several times."

Raynare ignored him and threw more spears of light, most of which Orpheus dodged.

"Ugh...just die, will you?" she whined, unaware just how pathetic she was, losing to a Persona that didn't learn anything after level 6.

Minato sighed. "How pathetic. Let's just finish this." He said as he held out his hand. "Agi!" he yelled out.

On cue, the Master of Strings strung his lyre, a fireball formed and slammed into the Fallen Angel, setting her wings on fire.

She yelled out in pain. "No! My wings!" she cried as she tried to beat the fire off her treasured wings. An Angel, Fallen or not, was nothing without their wings.

"Damn you...I'll get you for this!" she stereotypically cried out as she flew off, fleeing the scene.

Minato breathed a sigh of relief after she was out of sight. How did an innocent date take such a turn? He de-summoned Orpheus, hid his Evoker, and began to walk home. Of course, things just didn't go his way that night.

"Very impressive." A female voice caught his attention. He turned around to see a beautiful girl with long crimson hair. He recognized her as Rias Gremory, the most popular student in his new school. "She may have not been very powerful, but you're still human. Are you a summoner of some sort?" she asked.

"Perhaps. Now if you excuse me, I wish to go home now and _not_ get involved with the supernatural. _Again_." He said, turning his back.

"Don't worry, I get the cue. A question though, just who are you?"

"Minato Arisato. Just a _normal_ 2nd year High School student." He said, not turning his back. He suddenly stopped for a moment. "...and member of SEES." He added with a hint of pride, and continued walking.

"SEES?" she questioned, but he wasn't answering. _(...Just what was that power he used? That summoning method was...unorthodox, and the magic he used..._) she pondered. She stared at the enigma who was walking away from her. Two weeks ago, he suddenly appeared with records that were most likely faked and enrolled into Kuoh Academy. He had no family. No known contacts. He was just...there.

_(...Just who are you, Minato Arisato?_)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Yes, it's short, I know. This is just a pilot chapter, I promise they'll be longer next time.**

**This was pretty much an idea I suddenly had. CONSTRUCTIVE Criticism is highly encouraged!**

**Question: As we all know, Minato has around 170 mythological creature ranging from Pixie to Lucifer, all inside his head. The question in, are they the real deal? And considering his Ultimate Persona...(Musician+Death God=Jesus? LOGIC.)**

**And should I keep Issei or not? How about pairings?**

**Well that's all for now. Until then...Farewell.**


	2. Brand New Days

**For Everyone's Souls**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Minato yawned. Sometimes he wondered why he went to the trouble of going to school when he already knew everything _and_ this is the second time he's going through 2nd Year. And then he remembered he wanted to re-do his school year without fighting monsters born from people's repressed emotions.

Bored out of his mind, he decided to listen to the conversation of some other students nearby. More specifically, the infamous 'Perverted Trio'.

"...Do you guys seriously not remember Yuuma-chan?" a short boy with brown hair said.

(_Yuuma?_) Minato thought. Did this guy...?

"We told you, we don't remember anyone named Yuuma. Seriously, you should get a doctor to check on you."

"Yeah, in what world is a girl with such beauty as you described would _ever_ ask _you_ out, Issei?"

His two friends teased him. The brown-haired boy, Issei, goes on to deny them.

"No, I'm serious! I did get asked out by a beautiful girl named Yuuma Amano! We even had a great time together! And then she...she..." he asid, suddenly trembling. The date clearly did _not_ go well. And Minato could guess why.

"...what, did she try to kill you, Hyoudou?" Minato butted in. Issei's two companions immediately responded with hatred.

"Huh? What the hell do you want, Pimpnato? Aren't you busy hitting on girls?"

"Yeah, why should we talk to some filthy womanizer like you, huh?"

Minato sighed at the two's very obvious envy. "Number one; I don't think _I'm_ the one that's filthy here. Number two, this 'filthy womanizer' is the only person in the class – perhaps even the entire school – that's willing to communicate with you three." He stated.

"..."

"..."

"Number three," Minato added, "I was asking Hyoudou a question, so butt off."

He looked at the boy in question, to see that he was trembling even more, and tears were starting to form. A traumatic memory, most likely. Looks like Minato hit the mark.

With a sigh, Minato got up and pat Issei in the back. "Let me guess...she did try to kill you?" he asked.

Issei nodded. "Yeah...she was first girlfriend too. Am I just that bad...?" Issei moped.

Minato resisted the urge to say 'yes'. "Perhaps. But I have a feeling that she does that to every guy she meets."

A _very_ good feeling.

"Besides, she's just one girl. Sure she maybe your first, but there are so many more people that you have yet to meet out there. Surely, out there, there's one girl who would truly like you?" Minato tried to soothe.

"...You think so?" Issei asked, still doubtful.

"Definitely." Minato confirmed. "So stop moping around and keep on moving. Just get better and walk towards that one day when you meet that special girl."

Issei gave a big grin. "Yeah, you're right. I have to keep on moving, or I'll never meet the girls of my dream and play with their Oppai!" he cheered.

Mnato winced at the last sentence. (_Seriously, Hyoudou?_) he thought. (_And wait, he said _girl_s of his dream, and _their_ Oppai. Is he one of those harem seekers...?_)

Issei held out his hand. "You know, Arisato, you're not as bad as I thought. Thanks for the cheering up." He said with a grin.

"No problem. Helping people's become second nature to me by now." He replied. The moment the two shook hands—

"Hey! Issei, what the hell are you doing!" one of Issei's 'friends', Matsuda, cried out.

"Yeah! You're socializing with the enemy! That's it, you're no longer part of us!"

Issei was shocked. "Huh? What the hell are you guys talking about?! Not a part of the group...? Screw that! I'll show you! Let's go peek on the girl's change rooms!"

As they argued about perverted acts, Minato sighed. Prior to meeting the trio, he thought that he'll never meet anyone more perverted than Junpei. These three proved him wrong. He played with the idea of stopping the three, but then he remembered the last time he tried to do something similar. No more Icy Executions, thank you very much.

At least things were back to normal.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

It didn't last too long.

Because the moment the last bell rang, a beautiful crimson-haired girl entered his class and walked up to his seat. Rias Gremory.

"Meet me at the old school building." She said – no, ordered – Minato. She left swiftly as she came.

He thought about ignoring her and going straight back home, but the girl reminded him a bit too much of a certain comrade of his. You know, the one who liked to use Icy Executions, along with an odd obsession with status effect spells?

He sighed and left the classroom. The moment he did—

"MINATO-SAMA~!"

"PLEASE WAIT FOR US!"

"WE WANT TO MAKE BABIES WITH YOU~!"

Minato cursed as he ran. Damn you Yukari and your Max Charm prerequisites!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oh, so you've come – why do you look so tired?" Rias asked in surprise as she looked at the sweaty Minato as he tried to catch his breath.

"Crazy fangirls happened." He answered as he sat down. A small girl with short white hair and yellow eyes and an emotionless face walked up to him and served him some tea.

"Ah, this is Koneko Toujou. She's a member of this club, the Occult Research Club."

"Ara ara, don't forget me." Another voice said. I came from a girl with long black hair, tied as a ponytail. She had a grin at her face, analyzing Minato.

"Of course not. Arisato; this is Akeno Himejima, the vice-president of this club."

Another teen, this time male, presented himself. He had short blonde hair. "And allow me to introduce myself. I am Kiba Yuuto." He said with a bow.

"And you already know me." Rias added. "I am Rias Gremory, the President of the Occult Research Club.

Minato nodded. "I am Minato Arisato, pleased to meet you all." He introduced himself.

"Now that's done with," Rias interjected, "Let's move to our main topic." She said, turning towards Minato. "Who and what are you, and what is your objective here?" she asked, jumping to the heart of the topic.

Minato sighed. "I told you yesterday; I'm Minato Arisato, a _normal_ student. I just want to stay out of any trouble." He answered.

Rias narrowed her eyes at him. "If that's the case, then why are you living in Devil territory? _My_ territory, if I may specify." She told him.

Minato widened his eyes. He was living in Devil territory all this time? It was a wonder he didn't get involved until yesterday!

Rias raised an eyebrow at his expression. "Wait, don't tell me you never knew about this until now?" she questioned.

"No, actually." Minato answered. "This may come as a surprise, but I don't know _anything_ about what's going on here." He admitted.

Rias widened her eyes. "You're lying. You're telling me you have that weird summoning power and you don't know _anything_ about the situation?"

Minato shook his head, prompting a sigh from Rias.

"Well, you see..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Minato exhaled. Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. It was a lot to take in at once. While he's seen crazier, it was still a big shock to suddenly find out about all this.

"Damn it...I'm definitely going to transfer schools tomorrow..." he lamented.

"Not so fast." Rias ordered. "I gave you information, now I want some too."

"Since when did I say I would give you some?"

"And since when did _I_ say I'll give you information for free?" Rias said with a smirk. "Now, speak up. I'll believe your so-called 'normalcy' and neutrality for now, but I want to know the power you used."

Minato groaned. "Fine. What do you know of Carl Jung?" he questioned, hoping that the man actually existed here too.

"...not much, but I've heard of him." Rias answered. "But what does a psychologist have to do with your powers?"

"Everything and nothing." Minato answered with a smirk. He got up from his seat. "Now if you excuse me, I want to go back home."

"Huh? Wait!" Rias exclaimed. "You barely told me anything!" she stated.

Minato smirked. "You said I have to tell you about my powers. You _never_ said that I had to tell you _all_ of it, or _directly_ tell you. The only other hint I'm giving you is the name of my power; Persona."

Rias gritted her teeth. "Fine then, you win. You may leave now." She allowed.

Minato gladly took up the offer and left the old school building. After a few moments, Akeno spoke up.

"Ara ara, what a curious man. Such power flows within him and yet he's so ignorant about this world. And he seems so powerful, too. I bet he can take a lot of hits...hihi..." Akeno pondered with a chuckle, fantasizing about the boy.

"Indeed." Kiba agreed, although ignoring the last bits of Akeno's sentence. "Just what do you think he is, Buchou?" he questioned his 'King'.

"I wish I knew, Kiba-kun. The only other clue we have is of this 'SEES' he mentioned yesterday, but no matter what I couldn't find any relevant details. And now we have to research about a psychologist too..." Rias said with a sigh.

"...just what was that aura?" Koneko spoke up for the first time. "It was unlike anything I've seen before. And yet, it had the distinct feeling of..._holy_."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Do you think he's a spy from the church, Buchou?"

"If he is, he's the worst spy in existence." Rias answered. "For now, however...we'll just have to observe him." She stated. The she remembered something else of importance. "Ah! Any news of our new pawn?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Minato entered his apartment with a tired sigh (How many times have he done that already?).

Was he finally going to have a bit of normalcy for the rest of the day?

Of course not.

Because the moment he entered his home, he saw a man in the doorway. The most noticeable thing about him? How about the _12 wings_ on his back?

"I am Archangel Michael," he said as he humbly bowed down in respect.

"It is a pleasure to have finally met you, Great Messiah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter 2**

**Yep. The Angels think he's Jesus. I hope I wrote well enough.**

**Yeeeah, about that longer chapters thing? Well, this is long...**

**I am pleasantly surprised at all the positive reviews I got. Thanks to all those who faved, followed, and reviewed the first chapter. **

**People have been recommending me to read The Faceless Mask by Windraider, no worries, I've already read that prior to writing this fic. If the writer in question is reading this, then I would like you to know that I love your story and sorry if this one MAY borrow some parts of it.**

**The common opinion to my previous question is that; No, Persona are NOT the real deal, and thus not as powerful as the real creatures. Except if he's using the Universe, which he sadly isn't using for the most part.**

**As for pairings, it's still undecided, but it WILL be a harem. Both Issei AND Minato would get their own. The ones that is GUARANTEED to be in Issei's is Asia and Ravel. Minato's is still undecided, but I'm thinking of Sona, Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Serafall, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Ophis, and in the P3 side of things, Elizabeth and Aigis. BOTH harems aren't full decided yet, so vote away!**

**GUEST REVIEW CORNER!**

**Baby Jack: If you mean Issei as the Protag, then no, sorry.**

**Will: Thanks for the opinions. And no, NO DEVIL MINATO!**

**Guest-who-wanted-SounaXMinato: Vote noted. And your views of Rias are...interesting.**

**Guest-who-wanted-harem: Votes noted. Except for Grayfia, since she's MARRIED. And while Sirzechs VS Minato would be AWESOME, I don't want them to be hostile enemies.**

**King of Heroes G: Thanks for the opinions. And yes, I do realize that peculiar mechanic that was used in The Faceless Mask.**

**Krulla Chief: Thanks for the opinions. As for Issei...eh.**

**That's all for now! Until then...farewell.**


	3. Troubled

**For Everyone's Souls**

**Chapter 3 – Troubled**

Minato has the sudden urge to bang his head into the wall. Or perhaps 'Evoke' himself with a real gun. Or maybe take up Mitsuru's offer on executions.

When he calmed himself down, he did the one thing he could;

He ignored the Archangel.

"Huh?" the golden-winged Seraph asked confusedly as Minato passed by and sat on a chair beside his dining table.

"Look," Minato said with a tired sigh as he settled down, "I don't know what the hell's going on here. But let me tell you this; whatever it is, I do _not_ want to be _any_ part of it." He stated with a tone of warning.

Michael winced. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He said with regret. "Considering the...current state of Heaven, I must have you join us Angels and take over, as the Son of God—"

*SNAP*

The sound of breaking wood cut the Seraph off. He looked at Minato, who broke off the armrest of the chair he was sitting on.

Minato looked at piece. "Shit, this was rented..." he said with sigh, before glaring at the Archangel. "I hope I misheard you..." he warned, "Did you just call me...the Son of God?" he questioned.

Michael nodded cautiously.

Minato stood up, his face darkening. "Let me get this straight..." he warned Michael. "...I'm not sure about this Messiah thing, but there's one thing I'm sure about...I. Am Not. Jesus." He punctuated for emphasis, his hands ready to pull out his Evoker, and the aura around him darkening.

Michael gulped at the unsaid threat."Y-yes, you're _very_ different from Jesus. Quite different indeed." He said, actually believing those words.

Minato relaxed. "Good. Now, while I'm not interested in getting involved anytime soon...how did you know I was the Messiah, anyways?" he asked Michael.

"Well..." Michael began, "It's your aura. While it's very, _very_ different from what I've _ever_ seen...there's a large portion of it that's distinctly holy. And when I say _holy_, I don't mean Angelic, Exorcist-like or even Divinity. Rather, it's like a combination of those three – like an angelic human that has reached divinity. That is the sign of the Messiah, as I've once felt with your predecessor." Michael explained.

Minato nodded. It was quite possible he received this aura when he achieved his Ultimate Persona, or perhaps when he created the Universe Arcana which he has mostly lost (Although with a few things in return.).

"But...there's something even more peculiar about your aura..." Michael added with worry, "You see...I can sense many other types of auras within yours...including demonic ones. Forgive me for asking, Messiah-sama...but...have you been tainted by devils?" he asked worriedly.

Minato smirked. "I don't know, why don't you see for yourself?" he asked amusedly, taking out his Evoker and pointing it to his head, underneath his chin.

Michael's eyes widened in panic. "N-no, Messiah-sama! Please don't kill your—"

*BANG*

The familiar sound of his Evoker firing filled Minato's ears, along with the smashing of glass. Behind him, a new creature formed.

It was woman with bat-like wings on her back, with long dark purple hair.

Michael's eyes widened as he recognized the creature. "A Lilim?! The children of Lilith?! But how..." he pondered, speechless. His face quickly turned into one of terror. "No...so you have been tainted...!"

Before the Archangel would panic (and destroy Minato's home), Minato changed his personas and evoked it out; this time a blindfolded woman with angel wings...and bondage clothing for some reason, but as if _that_ matters.

"Huh?!" Michael exclaimed, even more speechless. "Inappropriate dress and lack of halo aside, that aura and appearance...a lower-class angel?!" he stated.

Minato smirked. While he could've summoned some higher-levelled beings (maybe Michael himself, just to see his reaction.), that would've attracted too much attention. Nevertheless, it served his purpose.

Now that Michael's seen that Minato can summon both angels and demons alike, he would probably assume Minato's not the Messiah he's looking for, and he would leave the guy alone...right?

If only things were that simple.

Instead, he dropped to his knees, faced the sky, and cried out in happiness.

"Oh Lord...even if you have fallen, it seems you have answered my prayers!" he thankfully cheered.

"...What?" Minato asked, confused as ever.

Micael turned back to Minato, and almost grovelled at his feet. "Great Messiah! You are the person I've been searching for...now, we can finally unite the Three Factions!" he cheered.

"..._what?_" he asked once more. It was official, someone casted Tentarafoo on him.

Michael on the other hand was ecstatic. Finally, the Messiah has come, and under this Messiah, the Three Factions may finally unite! While his powers were odd, Michael had certainly faced stranger situations, like that time a blue butterfly made a contract with him...

"...Ah, sorry, Messiah-sama. I guess I should explain it to you." Michael apologized sheepishly.

Minato groaned. "Number one, my name's not Messiah-sama, it's Minato." He told, "Number 2, explain things _now_." He ordered.

"Very well then, Minato-sama. Tell me, Minato-sama..." he said, face becoming serious. "Would you believe me if I told you that God is dead?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Once again, Minato exhaled as he took in all the information (What? Like last chapter?). So God (at least the one in this world, he wasn't even sure if his _own_ world had an overdiety.) is dead. And just this evening, he learned about the Three Factions.

Why was all of this happening to him in such short intervals? Heck, why are they even happening _at all_?

Minato rubbed his temples, trying to make sense of all of this. "Okay, thanks for the history lesson...but now may I know what does _any_ of this have to do with _me_?" he questioned the golden-winged angel.

"Ah yes, almost forgot. Moving on." Michael realised. "You see, after God's demise, the duty of managing Heaven and the systems fell unto me. And while I admit I haven't been too bad at it, I can pretty much barely keep it from falling apart. Heaven is in shambles. We have a lowering population, as it is quite difficult to reproduce without falling. We don't have that much firepower either, in fact most of our forces are human exorcists." Michael sadly stated.

"I agree that it's a bad situation, but again, what does this have to do with me?" Minato asked once more. He didn't want to be rude, but this was getting tiring...

"Ah, apologies once more, Minato-sama." Michael said sheepishly, before turning serious again. "I was originally going to ask you to take over and become the new Lord, but I can see you clearly don't want that. So change of plans; I want you to join us and unite the Three Factions." Michael offered.

"Hm? But aren't Devils and Fallen Angels the enemy of Angels?" Minato asked.

"Indeed. But that was from long ago, when the Lord and Maou were still alive. Now, however, all three factions are in a weak state, especially we Angels. Defeating Devils and Fallen Angels may have been what the Lord wanted, but with him gone, shouldn't we try to unite instead?" Michael reasoned.

"...It's weird to hear 'He who is as God' to say something like that."

The Seraph smiled wryly. "Indeed. If this was the old me, I would have forced myself to 'fall' after saying such a thing...but alas, things change." said Michael regretfully.

Minato nodded. "Indeed they do. So you want me to unite the Three Factions, correct?"

Michael nodded. "Yes. Will you please help us, Minato-sama?" Michael pleaded.

Minato pondered about the request. While he _really_ wanted to avoid anything supernatural-related, if he managed to unite these factions and make them stop bickering, they _might_ stop bothering him...

Minato sighed. He turned to the Seraph. "Michael, I've made my decision..."

The Archangel focused on him, face full of anticipation.

Minato smiled at him. "I refuse. Now leave."

After that, he kicked God's second out of his home. Somehow.

And so, Minato lived the rest of his normal life as an everyday person, content with his life.

Just kidding. This would be pathetically boring if that's the case.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Minato yawned as he walked to school. (_Please tell me nothing weird's going to happen..._)

Okay then, I won't tell you. Even though it does happen.

"Hello there, Messiah-tan!" a cheery voice called out from behind him. Struggling to keep his poker face, he turned around to see a lady with blonde hair, wearing armor.

"I'm Jeanne D'Arc! Would you like to join the Hero faction?" she cheerfully asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Hey?"

"...Mara."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Come meet me at the old school building. _Again_."

Wonder what Rias's reaction to Mara would be...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Too bad he won't be finding that out anytime soon.

However, when he arrived at the Old School Building, he stumbled upon an expected sight; Issei Hyoudou.

"Arisato?" Issei questioned, "What're you doing here? Are you a devil too?"

"Last time I checked; no." Minato answered dryly. "Why are you here, if I may ask? I never realised you were a devil." Minato commented.

"Ah...I just became recently. Buchou reincarnated me after I was killed by Yuuma-chan...or Raynare, as I heard was her true name." He said a bit wryly. Issei's face became more serious. "Hey, Arisato, yesterday you told me to go on forward, right?"

"That I did."

"Well, you see...I've found a new goal to fight for!" Issei cheered.

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? What is it?" he asked, interested. He leaned forward in order to hear it better.

"So you see, my new dream..." Issei continued with a confident grin, "...is to become a High-Class Devil and Harem King!"

Minato nodded with a slight smirk at the first part, but almost lost his poker face at the latter.

Thankfully, Rias and the rest of her peerage came and saved him from having to respond.

"Ah, Arisato-san, you've come."

"That I have. Now, what was it that you wanted?" he asked, secretly thanking her for saving him from an awkward situation.

It wouldn't last very long.

"Oh, you see, since I've been tasked to observe you, I thought it would be easier if you joined the Occult Research Club!" she said with a mischievous grin.

"And what makes you think I'll join—"

"Too late! I've already enrolled you in."

"Welcome to the club!" Kiba said with a smile.

"...welcome." Koneko muttered.

"Kukuku, I'm sure we'll have _lots_ of _fun_ together..." Akeno said with a chuckle.

Minato groaned.

"I hate all of you."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Siegfried, what happened to Jeanne?" a man with black hair and a golden lance on his back asked his companion.

Siegfried sighed. "I'm not sure, Cao Cao. After you sent her out to recruit the new Messiah, we found her like this." He said, referring to Jeanne, who was in fetal position, trembling and tears flowing.

"P-p-penis M-m-monster..." she managed to stutter out.

"Hmm, so I take it that he rejected the offer, then?" Cao Cao pondered, ignoring the state of his ally. "As expected. I see that he values his neutrality..." he said with a smirk, watching as a black butterfly flew in and sat on his finger.

"...Let's see how long that lasts."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Minato practically jumped onto his bed. _Surely_, he won't be bothered while he's asleep?

Well, you know the drill by now.

The moment he closed his eyes, he found himself transported to a room of blue, sitting in front of a familiar old man with an absurdly long nose.

"Welcome to the Velvet—"

"Shut up, and let's just get on with this."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter 3**

**Personally I think my quality dropped this chapter. I'm experimenting whether or not I could actually write humor or a trolling protag. A bad idea to do so with my current main project, but still.**

**You know I've always wondered why Angel wears bondage.**

**Poor Minato can't get any normalcy. It's just one thing after the other.**

**There's quite a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, actually. Persona 1 and 2 (IS and EP) fans may pick it up.**

**The Hero faction shows up early on. They, Cao Cao in particular, would have a larger role in this story. **

**I'm thinking of a Minato-only version of the Evil Pieces or Brave Saints, except based on the Major Arcana. As he is neutral, these wouldn't reincarnate the target into anything, so they wouldn't have to switch sides to Minato or anything and thus not shatter canon into a million pieces, considering I'm already planning that.**

**Guest Review Corner:-**

**Personafan: Undecided yet, since the harem itself is undecided.**

**Jetsmillion: A friendly spar between Minato and Sirzechs? Noted.**

**Krulla Chief: Yeah...I'm surprised myself at my update speed.**

**will: *shudders* Fangirls...that's what you get when you drink too much Pheromone Coffee! You're actually almost spot on about the Universe Arcana. And as for Persona-summoning, I originally thought about card-crushing as in P4, but let's admit it; Persona 3 wouldn't be Persona 3 without teenagers shooting (and a gynoid, dog and shota) themselves in the head in order to summon their facades that manifest as mythological creature. Try explaining THAT to someone.**

**King of Heroes G: The harem thing is a good idea. As it stands, the top 3-4 girls who win the poll would be in the harem.**

**Also I'm going to try to name all the chapters by Persona 3 OST. Let's see how that will work out.**

**It's quite hard to find pictures of Nyarlathotep without stumbling upon a certain alien. Most of whose pictures are NSFW. Which makes things difficult. **

**Now, time marches on in our world. See you next time.**


	4. This Strange Sensation

**For Everyone's Souls**

**Chapter 4: This Strange Sensation**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Igor chuckled. "Do not worry. I will, as you say, 'Get on with it', soon enough. But tell me, are you not happy to see me?" the old man said with a grin.

Minato gave a wry smile. While the man was as creepy as hell, he had a good heart, and was absolutely essential on his previous journey. He couldn't imagine how he could have survived without Igor's help in fusing Personae.

"I guess I am a little happy...that reminds me, where are the Velvet siblings?" Minato questioned, unable to find any of the three assistants anywhere.

"Oh, about that..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Uh, Elizabeth? Are you sure this will work?" a man with neat, short white hair and golden eyes asked his sister.

"Do not worry, Theodore." Said his sister, Elizabeth, who had around shoulder-length white hair and golden eyes, much like her brother. "All we have to do is cast our over-powered Megidolaon into a very small area. The great destruction caused in such a small space would distort reality, and allow us to travel between dimensions. And so, we can finally meet Minato again." She explained.

"But, sister..." Theodore asked, still doubting her plan. "...even if it _does_ work, how will we navigate ourselves? And besides, we will have no way of knowing _where_ Minato is." Theodore stated the flaws of her plan.

And then, silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Sister?"

"Theodore..." Elizabeth said with a smile, but tone full of malice, "...would you like to be the test subject of my theory?" she asked, a dark aura manifesting around her.

"H-huh? B-b-but...!"

"_**Megidolaon."**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"...Elizabeth and Theodore are trying to find a way to get to you." Igor explained. "As for Margaret, she's attending other matters. Now, enough of that. Let us move on to our main topic, as _you_ have suggested." Igor explained.

"Fine then. Just what is it that you needed me for?" Minato asked.

"Not much, actually." Igor admitted, "I just need to tell you that you are about to embark on a new Journey...although I'm a bit late, and you're quite hesitant on joining this Journey."

"Indeed." Minato agreed. "It's not that I'm against helping people or anything; far from it, in fact. But...I really want to just have a normal life for once." He admitted.

"I'm afraid that can't happen, unfortunately." Igor said with a sad smile. "From the moment Death was sealed into you on that fateful night many years ago, every chance you've had of a normal life was lost forever..." Igor sadly stated. It was quite a surprise to Minato that the guy could even express anything besides grin creepily.

"...is that so?" Minato asked to no-one, closing his eyes as he remembered the event that changed his life forever.

"However," Igor said, breaking the silence, "Nothing happens without a purpose. There is a meaning behind every action." He told. "Tell me, Minato; Have you ever thought of the truth of even your _own_ world? Persona-users; just who created them? Shadows; who made these mysterious entities? Just what are the purposes of these two entities that constantly battle the other?" Igor asked more and more.

"So many questions, but the Answers however...are a bit lacking." Igor stated with his trademark creepy smile.

Minato was as silent as ever. He admitted that those questions crossed his mind many times. More than once has he pondered upon the origin of the power known as 'Persona', and the dark entities known as Shadows that are forever the enemies of those who harbour the power of Persona.

"The Answers to all these questions...you will soon learn them." Igor said, breaking the silence. "You are Minato Arisato, the one who rules over Death, Judgement and the very Universe. However, in this new Journey...you will meet new enemies of a wide variety. Some may be weak, others strong. Some may be vile, while others may just be heroes on the wrong side. But, in the very end of this journey, you will face the true enemy..."

"True enemy?" Minato repeated, trying to get Igor to explain more than his cryptic words.

"...but remember, as in every journey, with new enemies will come new allies." Igor said, ignoring Minato. "You shall meet comrades of both old and new, of both light and darkness, of both great power and otherwise."

"What? So more Social Links?" Minato asked dryly.

Igor chuckled. "I'm afraid not. The need for the system has passed. But don't be fooled! The need for bonds is stronger than ever! Now, time marches on in your world..." Igor said the ever-familiar sentence.

Minato widened his eyes. "H-huh?! But, you still haven't...!"

"I'm sure you still have many questions." Igor said, cutting Minato off. "But is that not the purpose of a Journey; to learn the Answer?" Igor explained with grin. "Soon, you will meet my master...the True Master of the Velvet Room. Until then, Farewell..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Minato woke up with a startle. He remembered everything that happened in the Velvet Room. There were still a few more hours till the time he normally woke up, however.

The blue-haired Messiah pondered on Igor's last words before awaking. (_The True Master of the Velvet Room...I always assumed Igor was that._) he thought.

He shook his head. (_Eh, whatever. I'm in no mood for this...screw you, Igor. I'm still not joining this Journey or whatever._)

With a small yawn, he went back to sleep. He ignored the blue butterfly observing him outside his window.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Meet me at the Old School Building."

An annoying familiar red-head asked him. This time, however, Minato wasn't going to humour Rias.

"No." He refused simply.

"I'm sorry?" Rias asked, confused.

"I am not going to attend the Occult Research Club. Just because you forced me to join doesn't mean I'll do whatever you want." Minato explained.

"Huh? But it'll be bad for you to skip meetings!" Rias exclaimed.

"Whatever." He stated. Besides, he remembered not attending _all_ his club meetings at Gekkoukan, and he never really got in trouble, perhaps except with Mr. Ekoda.

"W-well, if you don't come, then I'll...I'll...I'll slander your name!"

"Whatever." Minato repeated. And really, that was the best she could think of?

"Well...I'll give your fanclub pictures of you naked!"

Nope, _that_ was the best. A chill went down Minato's spine when he wondered what his crazy fanclub would do with pictures like those. However...

"...Whatever." he said, this time a bit forced. He was willing to take the risk.

Rias pouted. "Fine then! Do it your way!" she complained before stomping off.

Silence. And then...

"Oh wow, even the most beautiful Onee-san of the school is going for Pimpnato!"

"He's captured a young heart once again! How many more will he seduce before he's satisfied?"

"Man, I'm surprised he didn't settle down for Rias-senpai. Maybe he isn't really interested in girls...?"

"Oooh, are you implying...?"

"YAOI~!"

Minato swiftly left the room before the gossip exploded.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Aigis sighed as she looked at the Moon. She was mechanical maiden, though you wouldn't notice it if you didn't knew her and covered most of her body. She had an appearance that could have passed off as a foreigner, with yellow hair and blue eyes. Most of her body was white, and a white headphone-like item covered her ears.

(_How long has it been...since that day?_) she thought, asking to no-one. (_It's been two years since then...I wonder how you've been doing._) she asked in her mind as she stared at the Full Moon. Two years ago, Full Moons were a time to be feared...

"Can't rest, Aigis?" a voice full of authority, but also concern, spoke out from behind her.

"Kirijo-san..." Aigis muttered, not even having to turn around to know who it was.

Mitsuru Kirijo was a beautiful woman with dark red hair and similar-coloured eyes. She wore a fur coat over a tight black suit.

Aigis shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I can't rest. Even though it's been two years, I still can't forget about him..." she admitted. "Even though we've been through that mess with the Abyss of Time, even though I've accepted it...sometimes, it just pops into my mind."

Mitsuru frowned. "Why would you want to forget about him? Moving on and forgetting are two very different things. No, we should keep his memory close to our hearts, and from that, we can gain the strength to face life's hardships and move on. Aigis, we both know we've been through this two years ago. It's fine to reminisce once in a while, don't worry." She assured.

The gynoid smiled. "Yeah, you're right as usual. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." The red-head responded as she walked up to Aigis's side. She joined her at Moon-watching, before sighing. "Aigis, I–"

She wasn't able to finish as sirens flared up across the building. A girl ran to them. She had long teal-coloured hair tied as braids, and dark brownish gray eyes, and she wore a white-coloured sundress.

"Sorry for the intrusion," She apologised. "But there's been an emergency! I've sensed a powerful being that just appeared out of nowhere!"

"What?!" Mitsuru exclaimed. "Yamagishi, was it a Shadow or something else?" she asked her subordinate, Fuuka Yamagishi.

"I'm...not sure." Fuuka admitted. "It _seems_ to be a mix of both shadows and persona-users..." she said with a worried look and tone.

"It's fine." Aigis assured, "That doesn't matter right now. Now, we have to investigate immediately!"

Her superior nodded. "Indeed. Just where is this being located, Yamagishi?" she asked the teal-haired girl.

She had a grim expression on her face. "Moonlight Bridge."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Later that day, he stumbled upon a strange sight; Issei talking to an obviously foreign girl in nun clothing.

"Hyoudou?" he interjected.

Issei was startled, but calmed down when he recognised him. "Oh, Arisato-san. What are you doing...ah, you must want to meet Asia!" Issei guessed correctly. "Well, this is Asia Argento. I just met her today. Asia, this is an acquaintance of mine, Minato Arisato." He introduced Minato to the nun.

Asia looked at Minato with a smile. She opened her mouth to introduce herself...in an entirely foreign language.

Minato gulped. How the hell did Issei managed to understand a word she was saying? Must be a Devil ability...

Assuming so, Minato quickly equipped one of his many – an entire Arcana, if fact – Devil Persona. The persona-change caused the sound of shattering glass and shards of glass to float out of his head before disappearing.

The two were startled. "Uh...what just happened?" Issei asked.

"Yes, I could have sworn to see glass fly out of your head..." Asia asked. Good, it worked.

"Must be your imagination." Minato said with a smile. "Asia Argento, was it? I'm Minato Arisato, it's nice to meet you, Argento-san." He said with a small bow, and extended his hand.

"Oh, no need to be so formal." The blonde-haired girl said sheepishly. "Pleased to meet you too."

The two shook hands, and Minato almost expected a new Social Link to occur.

"Ah...!" Asia exclaimed, realising something. "Sorry, but I have errands to attend. I'll see you both later!" she cried out as she ran.

"Well, she was surely interesting." Minato remarked, to which Issei nodded.

"Ah," the brown-haired boy said in realisation, "You didn't come to the meeting earlier, why was that?" he asked.

"Just because she forced me to join doesn't mean I have to listen to her." Minato answered.

"Eh, really?" The devil said in surprise, "I'd do anything to talk to a girl like Buchou..." he admitted.

"You, not me." Minato said dryly. "Now, let's part ways. See you later, Hyoudou."

"Ah...! You too, then."

Unbeknownst to them, another person, in quite the distance away, was observing them from a relatively empty cafe. It was a young lady with long auburn hair wearing a school uniform, and golden eyes that shined in the dark.

"Here's your order, Miss Hikaru." The waitress said as she put down her drink, though the customer only nodded in response.

She chuckled as she observed the two teenagers. "So the Messiah and the Devil Sekiryuutei are allies, hm? An interesting union indeed..." she said, her golden eyes shining brightly...like a Morning Star.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"You...what have you done?" Mitsuru asked, her tone filled with shock.

Their surroundings could only be described with two words; chaos and destruction. Burning cars, bleeding corpses, and the weak cries of the remaining survivors, all of this surrounded them. And within all of this, was a man with short dark hair and golden eyes that shone in the dark night, donning a black suit. In his right hand, he held two metal spheres.

"What did I do? Why, all I did was kill all these people." The man said with a smirk.

"Why you...!" Aigis said in disgust, "You killed all these innocent people, who caused you no harm, and you feel no regret?"

"Eh? Of course not." He said with a shrug. "Besides, shouldn't you feel happy? I'm going to break down the bridge where your dear _boyfriend_ that's rotting on that Moon up there had to suffer."

"...!"

"Oh, surprised I knew about that? Really though, the reason why he had to suffer so much...was because of _you_, wasn't it?" he said with a smirk, gaze directed at Aigis.

The gynoid widened her eyes and took a step back. (_No...that's...!_)

Mitsuru stood in front of her protectively. "Don't listen to him, Aigis. He's just trying to break your mind. Just remember what I said...keep his image close to your heart...and gain the strength to move on."

At her words, Aigis closed her eyes and nodded, before opening them back up, eyes steeled in resolve. She pointed her arm which held her guns at the enemy.

"You...you have defiled the name of one of my fallen comrades. I will not show mercy on you." She said with new-found strength.

Mitsuru smiled, before glaring at the enemy. "How do you know of all these things? In fact, just who are you?"

"Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me." He said with mock apology.

"I am Takahisa Kandori." He said, his golden eyes shining more brightly than ever.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter 4**

**Author's Notes:**

See when I told you I'll be implementing stuff from P1 and P2?

The reaction on last chapter's humour was quite mixed, though that's a good thing and I'm happy to see no-one quitting because of it or anything. This chapter has a lot less humour, except for the scene with Elizabeth and Theodore at the beginning, and the fangirls-gossip thing.

I'm not quite sure to make the P3 side of things BEFORE or AFTER Persona 4 Arena.

Hikaru is NOT an OC. She's from Shin Megami Tensei IV, and since Persona is TECHNICALLY part of that series...

Minato finally meets with Asia. Gotta move on with that plot.

As for the pairings poll, Mitsuru and Aigis are in the lead, meanwhile poor Rias and Akeno were kicked out. It is STILL not over yet, so vote away.

Sorry if I'm not responding to reviews. I'm so lazy...

Krulla Chief: I knew about Mara, but I don't think she has a husband...eh, most of my knowledge on mythology comes from Demon/Persona compendiums anyways.

Guest-who-thinks-Minato-is-OOC: The problem is, Minato doesn't actually have a set personality. We know he's quiet and sometimes indifferent, but as he is a BLANK SLATE, what and who he is therefore up to the player himself, to meld him to their liking. If you want him to be a pimp, then he is. If you want him to be an apathetic dude, then he is. In this story, he is as he is in my own interpretation.

Now, time marches on in our world. Until next time, everyone.


End file.
